


記一次意外的擦槍走火

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: 而在兩人對現在的狀況感到一片混亂，誰都搞不清楚為什麼事情會發展至此的同時，金英助啞著嗓子開口了。「抑制劑在哪裡？」
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	記一次意外的擦槍走火

呂煥雄個性認真，他總是會將每一次的發情期詳實地記錄下來，即便他自己知道這並沒有什麼用處。他的發情期從未準時，或許是因為他總是熬夜練舞。孫東柱與他不同，發情期規律的驚人，據他本人所說，從出生到現在就沒有不準時的時候，那時候李抒澔開了一句玩笑說不準時的時候就是懷孕了吧，結果被團隊裡的么子一頓胖揍。那時候呂煥雄只是笑笑帶過，讓李抒澔不要再逗孫東柱，卻默默想起自己從不穩定的發情期。李建熙偷偷地看了自己一眼，他知道對方在擔心，作為團隊裡唯一知道自己Omega身分的人；若非李建熙掩護打得好，憑他這對練舞之外的事都散漫的個性，真實性別暴露不過是早晚的事。  
團隊裡唯一的Omega是孫東柱，最晚加入的金建學則是Alpha，他們這群最早進入RBW的全是Beta；當時他們還開玩笑地說RBW是不是想讓各性別都組個隊，畢竟公司的支柱女團MAMAMOO四Alpha的傳言早就聲名遠播，雖未正式對外宣告，但也沒誰會去懷疑。呂煥雄那時候沒告訴其他成員自己是Omega，公司裡也僅有極少數的人知道。他從小就被家裡人擔心因性別遭受欺侮，Omega權利的改善也不過是近幾十年的事，為了不讓家人擔心，他早已習慣對外自稱Beta。然而精明如李建熙，早在他住進宿舍的第一次發情期後就確定了自己Omega的身分。李建熙沒有因為他的欺騙而生氣，只是神色自若地告訴呂煥雄自己的妹妹也是Omega的事情，所以能夠明白他的顧慮。  
「再說哪有你這麼矮的Beta啊。」  
「呀！李建熙！」

同為Beta的金英助在李建熙之後加入了RBW BOYZ，金英助是個特別疼愛弟弟的大哥，一點也不吝嗇於對弟弟們表達愛意，尤其是呂煥雄；呂煥雄倒也樂得享受金英助對自己的寵愛，當時身為么子的他總是覺得稍微對哥哥任性點也沒什麼，金英助的懷抱有種讓他說不出的放鬆感，特別喜歡窩在對方懷裡。年長的哥哥身上有種淡淡的味道，呂煥雄說不出那是什麼，他好奇地問過金英助，對方想了想回答說應該是護手霜，還將手貼近他鼻尖讓他聞了聞，當時他覺得不太相似，卻也沒多想，只當作是自己的鼻子不靈敏。  
孫東柱的到來讓掩飾自己是Omega這件事變得簡單許多，原先即便是有李建熙的幫助，呂煥雄還是得小心心翼翼地把屬於Omega的東西給藏好，而現在他可以正大光明地在包裡放抑制劑，美其名是幫弟弟準備，其實是以備自己的不時之需。  
有時候呂煥雄會因為感覺自己利用了孫東柱而感到抱歉，在許多地方總是對最小的孩子諸多忍讓，他也確實更擔心公開自己了性別的孫東柱。呂煥雄時常與孫東柱待在一起，就是為了能就近照顧對方，在呂煥雄心中，自己至少是偽裝成Beta，怎麼也比這個公開了自己身分的弟弟好得多。  
緊接著金建學就加入了團隊，是金英助介紹來的。金英助是個好哥哥，同時也是一個認真的音樂製作人、歌手、舞者及成員，呂煥雄信任金英助，所以他也信任金建學，但顧忌著對方Alpha的身分，終究是不敢太過於靠近。孫東柱卻和金建學相處得相當自在，毫無顧忌地嬉笑打鬧，坐在金建學的身上，或拿起對方的手就咬。他甚至看過孫東柱坐在金建學腿上作勢去咬他的後頸，呂煥雄差點當場把孫東柱扯下來，但金建學只是笑，一點都沒有生氣。孫東柱戴著頸圈的後頸與金建學的唇靠得再近，他也未曾有過越矩的動作，呂煥雄才能壓抑住自己不去對著孫東柱說那些關於Alpha跟Omega之間的距離、Omega該如何自保等等的話。  
他困惑於孫東柱與金建學的關係，從小到大他受過的教育都是要保護好自己，身上的防身物品從來沒少過，也盡量避免與Alpha獨處。孫東柱的舉動顯然是違背了他所有的經驗，他也曾問過孫東柱為何這麼常待在金建學身邊，難道不擔心對方是Alpha嗎，而孫東柱的回答令他感到疑惑。  
「建學哥人很好，也很疼我啊？而且待在建學哥身邊很舒服，有種牛奶的味道。」  
呂煥雄想或許這就是Alpha與Omega之間的吸引力，但他還沒有準備好去體會這些。

出道後的生活變得更加忙碌，呂煥雄比起以往更常在深夜中獨自練舞。  
夜晚的練習室十分冷清，手機的訊息聲迴盪在空間裡，是李建熙提醒自己不要在練舞室練得太晚，還放上了好幾個生氣的表情符號。呂煥雄不以為意，這樣的深夜誰都不在，他的包包裡常備著抑制劑，發生了什麼事他自己可以應對。隨意地回了一句「知道了，練完舞就回去」後，他將手機丟至一旁專心練舞。呂煥雄練舞時從不分心，手機螢幕閃過幾次亮光都沒引起他的注意，直到身上異常的熱度將他的專注燃燒殆盡。  
「啊！真是⋯⋯」汗水從呂煥雄的額上滑落，他趴跪在地上忍受著身體的躁動，早在五分鐘前他就該注意到身體的溫度異常，他卻以為不過是激烈舞蹈帶來的熱度而未多加注意，黏膩的液體開始從後頭分泌流出，直到身體的慾望開始一張一闔地在叫囂著渴望被侵入，他才意識到大事不妙。  
濃烈的花香從身上散發，呂煥雄從不知道自己身上的費洛蒙是哪種花的味道，他對花沒有研究，況且他的費洛蒙就像一層疊上一層不同花種的香味，熏得他自己都頭昏，高熱也讓他無暇思考。  
呂煥雄其實並不討厭Omega的身分，只是這種狀況總是讓他覺得麻煩，他不喜歡自己的身體無法控制，明明有更該做的事，卻只能像現在這樣，對抗身體想要被Alpha進入的渴望、癱軟著身子伸長手試圖搆到一旁包包裡的抑制劑。  
「糟糕了⋯⋯」呂煥雄可以感覺慾望變得越來越強烈，他想伸手撫摸下身，僅存的理智還在阻止他，這裡可是練習室，雖然時間已晚，但或許成員們會因為他晚歸而找過來，來的是其他人還好，如果是身為Alpha的金建學⋯⋯呂煥雄不敢想像會發生什麼事情。  
在幾乎快失去意識時，他聽見開門聲，接著是金英助緊張擔心的聲音，然後他感受到對方蹲下來將自己迅速地抱進懷中。  
好險是英助哥⋯⋯。呂煥雄的想法才在腦中一閃而過，一股冷洌的費洛蒙立刻包圍住他，雖然舒緩了他的熱度，卻更加令他震驚。呂煥雄抓住金英助的領子看向對方，金英助臉色難看，眼底染上壓抑的情慾。呂煥雄的動作算不上粗暴，但也絕對稱不上禮貌，然而金英助卻沒有對此做出任何反應，他只是僵硬地維持抱著呂煥雄的動作。  
金英助是因為呂煥雄在練舞室待了太久，才找到練習室來。呂煥雄時常在晚上獨自練舞，團員們也都習慣了，以往總是李建熙會提醒呂煥雄時間，但今天他發了好幾次訊息都不見對方回來，就算打電話也沒有回應，李建熙想對方或許是練到忘記看手機了，畢竟這也不是第一次發生的事，本打算直接到練舞室找呂煥雄，但金英助思忖著夜深了，弟弟們也都累了，於是便讓大家先休息，自己去將呂煥雄帶回來。  
金英助走到練習室門前，隔著玻璃門卻看見呂煥雄一臉難受地趴在地上，伸著手像是要向誰求助；他來不及思考就推開了門，在感受到異常的氣味前便已經先將對方抱起。各種花的香味在他進入的同時纏饒住身側，像是沙漠裡渴望著水的旅人往他身上汲取Alpha的味道。金英助一向將費洛蒙控制得相當好，才會在這段時間內沒有被任何人發現自己不過是裝成Beta，他總是能收放自如，如果他不想，沒有人能感受到他的氣味；然而呂煥雄的氣味強烈得讓他無法抑制自己的費洛蒙湧出，金英助不曾有過被Omega失控的費洛蒙強烈包圍的經驗，只能盡力控制不讓自己更加刺激呂煥雄。  
而在兩人對現在的狀況感到一片混亂，誰都搞不清楚為什麼事情會發展至此的同時，金英助啞著嗓子開口了。  
「抑制劑在哪裡？」  
呂煥雄從沒聽過金英助的聲音如此低沉沙啞，金英助的聲音通常是偏高的、帶著點撒嬌的，像這樣壓著聲音，試圖掩蓋些什麼的聲線呂煥雄是第一次聽見。他可以感覺到金英助的肌肉緊繃，冰涼的氣息也一刺一刺地扎在自己的皮膚上，與此相反的是炙熱的汗水，從金英助的下顎滑落，砸在呂煥雄的臉上碎成一片。金英助本就是易汗的體質，才待在練習室多久的時間，額間的髮絲已經因為汗水貼上了肌膚。  
呂煥雄現在還能保持一絲理智大概要歸功於金英助偏冷的氣味，Alpha的費洛蒙讓他稍稍舒緩了身體的不適，但最迫切的問題並沒有因此而解決，不如說反而使情況變得更加險峻。  
「在包裡⋯⋯」呂煥雄想藉著金英助起身，但無力的身軀只是讓他整個人更往金英助的懷中貼近了一點，他聽見對方微小的抽氣聲，然後感受到金英助更重的喘息。  
「雄尼別動，我幫你拿吧。」金英助說著卻沒有動作，呂煥雄幾乎整個人掛在金英助身上，輕輕一動就將熱氣吹到金英助的脖子上，令他更加難耐。金英助清楚呂煥雄現在的狀況並不好，肯定非常難受，糟糕的是他自己也自顧不暇。  
金英助幾乎是用盡全身的力量在壓制自己身體裡那股屬於Alpha的衝動，眼前的人毫無反抗能力，只能任自己擺布，Omega後頸的性腺不斷釋放著各種花香交疊的濃郁味道，刺激著他的理智，腦袋深處的聲音不停蠱惑著自己，吶喊著要侵入柔軟的身軀裡。

標記他！  
讓他成為我的Omega！  
  
金英助一邊不斷地提醒自己這是自己疼愛的弟弟，絕對不能在這種狀況下對對方出手；一邊試著緩慢地伸手去拿呂煥雄放在椅子上的包包。唯一值得慶幸的大概是呂煥雄放包包的位置就在金英助觸手可及的地方，只要不再有其他多餘的刺激，就算移動的速度慢了點也是能順利拿到抑制劑的。  
金英助還在試圖轉身去搆呂煥雄的包包，呂煥雄就按耐不住地往金英助的頸間蹭了一下，金英助身上散發的費洛蒙讓呂煥雄得到了些微的安撫，然而這並不足以滿足一個正在發情的Omega，呂煥雄本能地希望對方能夠再多給自己一些。  
「哥⋯⋯好難受⋯⋯」呂煥雄的嗓音變得黏膩，尖細卻又軟嫩的嗓音染上從未見過的情色。Alpha的味道讓他的意志力已經瀕臨極限，從未接觸過Alpha的費洛蒙使得呂煥雄對此產生了更大的反應，幾乎是一點抗性都沒有，現在還能只是用腦袋蹭蹭金英助，下一秒會發什麼事連他自己都無法預測。  
屬於Alpha冷冽的氣味在練習室裡炸開，整間練習室空氣彷若置身冰屋，明明該是令身體冷靜下來的溫度，卻使呂煥雄的身體變得更加火熱，費洛蒙竄入腦內帶來的錯覺讓他誤以為身處雪地，事實上身體裡的欲望卻高漲到他未曾體會過的程度，濕熱的液體一股一股地從後頭流出，陌生的體驗讓呂煥雄從喉間發出一聲嗚咽。金英助一把抱起呂煥雄，將他放到練習室的桌子上，雖然動作迅速，卻意外地沒有讓呂煥雄受到太大的衝擊。  
靠在牆上的呂煥雄看起來就像個無力的娃娃，腦袋向後靠著牆，皮膚被體內的熱度燒成了粉紅色，紅潤的嘴為了能夠吸進更多的空氣而微開，眼睛含著因情慾而冒出的淚水。桌子的空間並不大，呂煥雄的大腿微張，雙腳懸空，鼓起的欲望在金英助的眼前展示得清清楚楚。  
空氣裡費洛蒙在互相纏繞，呂煥雄已經放棄了最後的抵抗，呻吟從鼻間及喉頭溢出，讓整個空間更添淫靡甜膩。濕黏的液體浸濕了他的褲子，漫延到桌上，金英助方才托住呂煥雄臀部的右手也是一片濕熱。金英助不能再多看呂煥雄一眼，再多一眼他都會克制不住自己。  
他轉過身去翻找呂煥雄的包包，拉開了距離終於讓他還能控制自己的動作，雖然顫抖著雙手仍然成功地找出抑制劑，金英助用力捏了一下自己的手臂，利用痛覺讓自己保持清醒。他轉過身走近呂煥雄，努力維持正常的聲線開口。  
「煥雄啊、你自己把袖子撩起來好不好，哥幫你打抑制劑⋯⋯」金英助盡可能地不想碰觸呂煥雄，他也硬得發疼，體內的本能不斷燃燒著他的神經，金英助何嘗不想直接上前將自己的味道灌進對方體內，聽呂煥雄因此發出拔高的尖叫、讓他因為情慾被滿足而哭泣、讓快感充盈他的全身，直到他成為自己的東西。  
但金英助不想這麼做，他不願意傷害呂煥雄。  
可惜的是呂煥雄一點也感受不到金英助的掙扎，他已然向慾望投降，複雜而迷人的花香大肆地擴展自己的領地，呂煥雄隔著褲子一下一下沒什麼力氣地撫摸著自己的前端。  
「哥⋯⋯英助哥⋯⋯」呂煥雄陷落於熱潮，他無法理解自己正在做什麼，只知道眼前的Alpha是他需要的解藥。  
金英助被呂煥雄刺激地全身發燙，臉上滿佈著汗水，手中的抑制劑幾乎快握不住。呂煥雄正在渴望著他，他想要回應呂煥雄的呼喚，最終像是著了迷一般僵硬著身體重新回到呂煥雄身邊。  
顯然自己無力的撫摸已經滿足不了Omega高漲的慾望，伴隨著金英助的腳步貼近，屬於Alpha的費洛蒙尖銳地剖開花香竄向呂煥雄，像道冰刃，又在纏上他的那剎間卸去所有殺傷力，只是輕輕柔柔地貼在呂煥雄的肌膚上，緩慢地滲進他的毛孔，鑽進他的體內。  
但即便已經是如此和緩的過程，對第一次在發情期承受Alpha費洛蒙的呂煥雄還是過於激烈了。他顫抖著身體甚至發不出一點聲音，只能不斷地吸氣，雙手毫無章法地在自己的身上遊走，身後的液體不受控制地流出，如同呂煥雄臉上的淚水。  
「英助哥⋯⋯幫幫我⋯⋯哥⋯⋯」呂煥雄不知道自己現在看起來是什麼樣子，他祈求金英助幫助自己脫離這份熱度，不能明白為何總是疼愛自己的哥哥握有解藥卻不肯動作，此刻他甚至是怪罪金英助的。  
呂煥雄張著嘴喘息，下身已經濕成一片，前端頂在褲子裡可憐地顫抖著。只要金英助碰觸到他就能夠立刻抵達高潮，呂煥雄絲毫不懷疑這點。

金英助知道無論是什麼，他現在都該做點事情改變現在的局勢，這曖昧不明的狀況折磨著兩人，已經先磨盡了呂煥雄的理智，金英助無法想像如果自己也失去控制，場面會如何無法挽回。  
他握緊手上的抑制劑，下定了決心，屏住氣息握住呂煥雄的右手腕，迅速地將他的袖子往上推。呂煥雄今天穿著寬鬆，即使全身汗濕要將袖子上推也沒有遇到太大的阻礙，這對金英助來說無疑是不幸中的大幸。呂煥雄因他的接觸而變得越發敏感，極小幅度地扭動著身軀，呻吟裡混雜著啜泣，金英助無法辨別他現在究竟是心疼多一點還是興奮多一些，他只知道腦中的聲音侵占著他的思考，如同具現化的聲音擊打著他的鼓膜。  
當金英助終於將抑制劑打進呂煥雄體內，呂煥雄發出一聲高亢的尖叫，右手指尖艱難地勾上金英助壓制著他的手，雙眼一瞬間失了神。金英助從未見過Omega施打抑制劑後的反應，不確定呂煥雄現在的狀況是否正常，他緊張地扔掉已經空了的抑制劑，撐住呂煥雄的後頸，仔細地盯著他的眼睛。  
呂煥雄喘著粗氣，他包裡放的抑制劑是急效性的，由於他發情期的不穩定，他總是需要能在最短的時間內把發情的狀況控制住，然而強效帶來的副作用是在施打的時候會非常難受，渴望Alpha的本能與藥物壓抑激素的反應在體內衝擊，引起生理性的嘔吐反應，原本就發著熱的身體更是在此時變得更加滾燙。他並沒有真的吐出什麼，僅是有些乾嘔，呂煥雄眨了眨眼，金英助憋得滿臉通紅卻依舊擔心的眼神映入眼簾，心中油然而生的一股憐愛與喜悅，金英助的存在是如此令他安心。  
呂煥雄用力直起了身，雙手摟住金英助的後頸，主動將兩人的距離縮近，他能看見金英助黑色的眼睛閃爍著，但金英助沒有推開呂煥雄。  
「英助哥⋯⋯」呂煥雄在極近的距離下將氣息吐上金英助的唇，金英助微張著唇沒有說話，眼睛直直地看著呂煥雄，像是再也無法移開視線。  
呂煥雄輕輕地貼上金英助的唇，冷洌的費洛蒙隨著親吻入侵到身體裡，加強了原先的濃度，似乎平撫了體內的熱度。跟金英助接吻的感覺很好。呂煥雄想，他主動地張開嘴含住金英助的下唇，似乎在邀請對方更近一步，然後金英助將放在後頸的手挪動到後腦勺，加深了這個吻，他閉起眼將舌探入呂煥雄口中，費洛蒙毫無阻礙地順利侵入呂煥雄的身軀，金英助能感覺到呂煥雄正因此微微抽搐著，發出難耐的聲音。  
現在金英助能感受到的僅剩下那些迷惑人的花香，他沒有想到呂煥雄會在施打抑制劑後親吻自己，這個吻打破了所有，他的意識仍在掙扎著，身體卻動了起來。  
金英助輕輕咬了下呂煥雄的嘴，空著的手在呂煥雄的腰部摩挲，他探入呂煥雄的上衣，撫摸對方柔軟卻有力的腰間，呂煥雄對他的動作毫無反抗之力，只能不斷沈溺在金英助帶來的快感中。金英助無法反抗體內的本能，他想標記眼前柔軟的Omega、想讓呂煥雄只能喊著他的名字、想讓這個人永遠屬於自己，他放開呂煥雄，撫著對方柔軟的腰肢將其翻身。呂煥雄現在雙腳盡可能地打開到最大的弧度跪在面積不大的桌上，溼滑的桌面讓本就已沒什麼力氣的大腿發著顫，呂煥雄整個人正面緊貼在牆上，金英助則靠在他的身後壓著他。  
呂煥雄想回過頭看金英助，抑制劑正在快速地發揮應有的效用，理智漸漸回籠，無法克制的氣味也在慢慢恢復掌控，雖然處於敏感的身體短時間內無法完全回到正常狀態，挺立的前端及濕潤的後頭仍然需要被撫慰，但現在呂煥雄已經不再只想著被Alpha侵入。他想要金英助看著自己，不想向這樣面對冰冷的牆壁。  
金英助將唇貼上呂煥雄的耳朵，輕輕在上頭落下一吻，就像他平時對待弟弟們那樣，卻讓呂煥雄感到一陣酥麻。  
「雄尼⋯⋯放輕鬆⋯⋯」金英助的聲音很輕，傳到呂煥雄的耳中彷彿挑逗，氣息吹在耳邊，仍然敏感的身軀忍不住抖了下。  
呂煥雄看不到金英助的動作，卻能感受到金英助的氣息，以及體內屬於對方的費洛蒙焦躁不安地躁動著，似乎正與抑制劑放出的化學激素相互爭鬥。噴出的熱度從耳朵轉移到頸後，溫熱的呼吸打在後頸的線體上，呂煥雄頓時感到一陣顫慄，被標記的渴望及恐懼，讓他不自覺地興奮與害怕。  
金英助吻上呂煥雄後頸的腺體，Alpha的費洛蒙刺痛著呂煥雄，令他從不由自主地喊出聲。金英助伸出舌緩緩舔舐Omega氣味最濃厚的地方，仿佛下一秒他就會咬下那塊脆弱的地方，將那冰一般的氣味灌進裡頭，呂煥雄尖叫出聲。  
這太多了，他不能夠承受。呂煥雄緊縮著後穴，液體又一股股地順著大腿的線條留下，前端顫抖著吐出白濁。  
隨著長久折磨後的高潮，標榜著強效的抑制劑也終於完全發揮了功效，身體的熱度正在漸漸下降，呂煥雄也從快感中回過神來，雖然身體仍無法一瞬間鎮靜下來，卻也不再要求著Alpha，狂亂的費洛蒙也已經沉靜下來。

理智回籠卻也代表著呂煥雄得面對這一整片狼藉，包括他Omega身份的暴露、金英助身為Alpha的事實、被兩人的氣味及發情搞得亂七八糟的練習室，以及兩人間這場意外的擦槍走火。

這漫長的夜裡呂煥雄第一次得到發洩，體力耗盡的他已經無力再去思考眼下的情況該如何收拾，他不知道金英助是否已經冷靜下來。呂煥雄想著該起身處理這一切，即使他並不曉得該如何面對。然而混沌的腦袋及脫力的身軀已經無法負荷更多行動，呂煥雄最終只是喊了一聲英助哥便靠在牆上昏睡過去，他最後能感覺到的是屬於金英助冰涼的味道，柔和地圈在自己的身側，接著意識迅速地陷入黑暗。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 給MU的噗幣點文，經與MU的討論後修改貼上。  
> 不一定有後續，可能有，可能沒有(


End file.
